


adoration

by scootscooter



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Magic Strap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, bc we need more, plus Petra's hot ;), too many pet names sorry :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scootscooter/pseuds/scootscooter
Summary: Dorothea recieves a package from Manuela, she's flustered beyond belief and then Petra comes back from her royal duties.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	adoration

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt that good bc ive never written smut before but enjoy this food, hungry Petrathea shippers

_Dear Thea,_

_I know that you and Petra are very busy with matters concerning Brigid_ _and all that big stuff so I've enclosed something special just for the two of you. Have fun, girls !_

_Love, Manuela_

* * *

"The Amatory Arts : Faith Magic," was the title of the book currently in her hands and the confusion surrounding such a sudden gift was quickly squashed by the illustration on the very first page she turned to. 

It was so like her former mentor to send her something so…embarrassing. 

Cheeks red, she flipped through the rest of the book, noticing one of the pages was dog-earred and stopped right there.

Her curiosity got the better of her and she began to read, half-thinking about her wife and how she'd look even hotter with the strap in between her-

"Good evening, my love," said Petra as she came into their room, Dorothea putting her book away to kiss her chastely on the lips.

"Had a busy day ?" she asked, giddily biting the inside of her cheek as Petra pulled her top off and grabbed a towel to wipe off beads of sweat that dripped down her forehead and muscles.

"I am always busy but…" 

She opts to speak of how much she missed her through the hasty press of her own lips against the singer's, Dorothea giggling as she's pushed down onto their bed.

"I can't get enough of you." She doesn't give her a chance to reply, preferring the lovely arias that comes out of her mouth as she trails kisses and bites down her neck and now it's her turn to sing as Dorothea flips her over, her hands sliding over her breasts along with soft lips gently kissing the hard planes of her stomach.

She remembers the spell that was within the book and a small smile creeps up her face as she gets off the bed.

"I have a surprise for you, love," she says as she rummages in the bedside drawer for their favourite wooden toy, holding it in her hands not a moment later.

She kneels in between her thighs, tightening the straps and once they're in place, she mutters the spell, watching as the toy glows with an odd sort of light.

Petra's look of confusion is soon replaced by a loud gasp and the realization that she can feel Dorothea's hand as she slowly strokes the toy, shuddering every single time her thumb grazes the tip.

" _My love,_ " she hazedly says in Brigidian, pulling the brunette into a hungry kiss, " _You feel_ _so good_."

" _I'm glad you like it,"_ she replies, pushing her back down and Petra gasps and swears to the spirits that this woman will be the death of her. Not that she minds at all.

Then Dorothea's mouth closes around the toy, her tongue and lips sliding gently over the tip and Petra cries out in bliss as she feels the warm, wet sensation coating the strap.

Her hands move to tangle themselves in her hair as she lightly thrusts her hips in tandem with her mouth, watching in awe as she takes in a third of her length before withdrawing.  
  
"Are you knowing that you look wonderful tonight, my wife ? _"_ she says as Dorothea looks up at her, cheeks tinted rather pink at the compliment.

"I'm sure I'll look even more ravishing as I ride you, love." Petra has an almost beatific look on her face as Dorothea moves to straddle her hips, grinding against her achingly hard cock, which twitches in response to the soaking wetness of her folds.

"Please do not be teasing me, love," she replies, half-jokingly and Dorothea leans down to kiss her beloved in all manners of want and love and adoration.

Then she finally indulges her, sinking down onto the strap with an absolutely filthy moan and Petra is shuddering and crying her name out loud as she feels how hot and wet and tight she is.

" _Goddess, you feel amazing,"_ whimpers Dorothea as she starts riding her, their breaths hitching every time she fully sinks down onto the wooden cock.

" _So are you,"_ Petra's hands move to grip her thighs, to keep her steady as her cock throbs inside of her and she angles her hips, wanting to hear more of Dorothea's lovely singing as the tip hits her right in her sweet spot, turning her into a mewling, moaning mess as the pace picks up.

Petra's hands glide over her back, her thighs and over the curve of her ass, lightly squeezing as she keeps thrusting without mercy, enraptured by how gorgeous Dorothea, hair tousled and skin marked, looks as she's close to coming so beautifully for her.

" _Shit, shit, shit, Petra !"_ she's screaming her beloved's name out loud as she pulses around her cock and that drives her into her own high, shaking and shuddering as she's also screaming Dorothea's name. 

Dorothea dizzily slides off her cock, which has reverted back to an ordinary wooden toy, and she collapses back onto their bed with the most estatic look on her face.

"How was the surprise, love ?" she asks as Petra kisses the top of her sweaty forehead, her hands softly caressing her cheeks.

"Amazing. I will definitely be wanting more, my love."

"Like right now ?" Dorothea has flipped herself around so she's facing Petra who's standing over her, strap jutting out proudly and they both smirk at each other.

"Right now, my light."

She pins her down and Dorothea is screaming into the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the lack of e!works for these two and i have to thank my bff for taking interest in this and wanting me to finish it 🥺❤
> 
> love y'all, see u soon hopefully <3


End file.
